borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Atlas
Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there a misconception in this paragraph: "The Atlas Corporation later had a dispute with the Dahl Corporation over the new eridium mining sites that appeared after the opening of the vault. According to Tannis, "Dahl turned tail when the Crimson Lance showed up and flexed their various muscles," meaning that (unless these events transpired between dlc's 1-3) although the vault hunters dealt a serious blow to the Lance, the Atlas Corporation still maintained a presence on Pandora, and were still a force to be reckoned with. Considering that the Hyperion Corporation is in control of almost all eridium mining on Pandora during the events of Borderlands 2, it is likely that they were the ones who drove Atlas from Pandora for good." IRC, Tannis' above quote was during the Caustic Caverns missions in BL2, and she stated that she was called to Pandora by Dahl corporation. When Dahl Corporation pulled the mining ops, they left the miners (and Tannis) behind, miners then resorted to banditry filling Pandora with bazillion bandits. Adding this to the fact that in the Caustic Caverns ECHO logs, it is indicated that Dahl was mining crystals, not Eridium. All this would place the Dahl vs. Atlas incident before BL1, not after it. Puupertti Ruma (talk) 19:35, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :vault hunters drove atlas from pandora. atlas pulled chocks and left crimson lancemen to fend for selves. yes, atlas pushed dahl out b4 blands1. 20:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : :Tannis does specifically mention that the dispute was over eridium mining during the minecart quest, but the timeline doesnt make sense that way. Amonynous (talk) 21:42, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Makes me wonder, it does. Considering Fyrestone, as it was once populated largely by Dahl employees. Does that mean that it was Atlas that drove them out of Fyrestone, and then built the Fyrestone Motel while there? And why did Atlas then abandon the Arid Badland area? (Sucks to be them, they missed out on Sledges vault key piece) CrawTripper (talk) 02:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :But then, what about Sanctuary? The logs say that it came to Pandora and that Harchek intentionally landed it to trap their miners and soldiers in the cavers when they wouldn't kill the Crystalisks, then got herself and (presumably) the rest of her crew killed when said Crystalisks turned hostile. According to BL1, Sanctuary had already been turned into a settlement under the Lance's control, so I'd think that would mean that all this was happening long before BL1 even began. :Also, I would think that Eridium was around long before the first Vault opened, just not nearly as abundant. How would Harchek or anybody else have known about it existing in the first place otherwise? At the very least, Jack would have to have known: he rigged every event in the first game so that the Vault would get opened and give him all the Eridium needed to blackmail his way to CEO status. Maetch (talk) 00:00, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Borderlands 3 or DLC Anyone else hoping Atlas (And Atlus gear) makes a return to the series at some point? RomeoReject (talk) 00:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Atlas was destroyed when the Crimson Lance was...so probably not. InfinitysCross (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Duplicator (talk) 21:28, April 14, 2019 (UTC)I have a question about Rhys and Atlas. Rhys after TofBL is CEO of entire Atlas Corporation or only part of this corporation that left on Pandora?